1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
There are conventionally image reading devices that illuminate light, that exits from a light source, onto a reading document, and image the light, that is reflected by the reading document, onto a photoelectric converting element by an imaging lens, and read the image.